Christian LEGO Fans Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 November 2012
02:03 The OOO guy is a Admin on LEGO Spam Wiki 02:03 http://lego-spam.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons 02:03 Look 02:04 Marshal has a bunch of custom emots on his CLub Wiki 02:04 and he has an obsession with BAtman... 02:04 Yea? 02:05 a Lego Spam wiki? Really? (fp) 02:05 Those Club emots are on his Wiki... 02:06 Could be... 02:06 Ask an admin 02:06 hi guys 02:06 Hmm 02:06 Im researching a possible dupe... 02:06 Hey Seaisde! 02:06 hi sea 02:06 *Seaside 02:07 who JD? 02:07 Marshal 02:08 what account? 02:08 hes made a dupe already... 02:08 Im O O O 02:08 I banned one of his dupes for a year 02:08 that guy? 02:08 what about Mega (Facepalm) 02:08 he was marshals 02:08 Hmm... 02:08 Mega ( Facepalm) 02:08 i got him banned from wikia for ever 02:08 You mean Megaman? 02:08 No, Urlich was real 02:09 Oh 02:09 dupes are terrible at hiding it :P 02:09 Yes 02:09 Well is they are dumb enough to get banned in the first place.. :P 02:09 Darn it. :( 02:09 Wait... 02:09 Sorry. :P 02:10 they always post some "secret message"... :P 02:10 I didn't know that was bad... :P 02:10 NP 02:10 Good ol' Christian realistic dating advice 02:10 Jdude banned it 02:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxbTHKQm00g 02:10 EH?? 02:10 BlimeyCow 02:10 Love those guys... 02:10 his avi is fake http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/User:I%27m_O_O_O_O0_on_the_old_MBs 02:10 The new pic that I wanted as my avvie wouldn't work... :( 02:11 Could be fake... 02:11 im searching MLN for him 02:11 Is that a joke A5? 02:11 What do you mean by a joke? 02:12 He posted a link to his Rank 1 MLN page 02:12 The video or my comment on the photo 02:12 ? 02:12 link? 02:12 The video 02:12 What was that gog? 02:12 I dont have it... 02:12 wait, i found it 02:12 No.... 02:12 Umm :P 02:12 ok... its a real pic 02:12 Then why is it so laughable? 02:12 BlimeyCow, while sarcastic, was giving some realistic advice... 02:13 Sure :P 02:13 Ok 02:13 Being chivalrous is good! 02:13 :P 02:13 A5 I know :P 02:13 Take from it what you want... 02:13 hes friends with marshal on MLN 02:13 You have to watch all of it to get his main points... 02:13 suspicious... 02:14 Yo 02:14 Just was the first guy to respond to a CnN poll XD 02:14 Whats Marshies numbers? 02:14 On the end of his name? 02:14 6000 02:14 6000 02:14 yeah 02:14 Kk thanks 02:15 YES 02:15 FOUND IT 02:15 Here 02:15 Look 02:15 http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Marshal6000 02:15 Yes... 02:15 oh, and marshal IP, with i found :P http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/74.47.65.16 02:15 http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/O_O_O_O0.aspx 02:16 Why do all the Wiki pictures get saved onto my computer? :S 02:16 Can I disable that? :S 02:16 yes, certainly looks...suspicious 02:17 Hacker hacker sandy :P 02:17 hes a admin on the LEGO spam wiki 02:17 :S 02:17 Jk 02:17 Hey guys 02:17 Did I ever show you that bad template that Marshal made? 02:17 no 02:18 No, please don't :P 02:18 Did anybody see my converastion with that new guy in the TME Blog? 02:19 not enough info to determine if O O O0 is a dupe :P 02:19 BANNING TIME YEHAW 02:19 yeah 02:19 what JD? :P 02:19 Well... 02:19 I have to show it to somebody 02:19 I was gonna show it to BCG 02:19 Im gonna killl this sly mash 8oi 02:19 But he left 02:19 :S 02:20 I showed it to BCGirl and she didn't know what to do with it 02:20 Hmmm,,, 02:20 *... 02:20 Lol wait....thats a picture of Marshals eye XD 02:20 show meh! :P 02:21 http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Marshal6000 :P 02:21 BCG's eye VS Marshals eye in his avie :P 02:21 :P 02:21 fail 02:21 BCG's pwns 02:21 totally :P 02:21 Yeah 02:21 BANNED 8oi 02:22 1 year 02:22 TWERP 02:22 Oo la la 02:22 YEA 02:22 um... 02:22 yea Sea? 02:22 what is your proof? 02:22 There we go. :) 02:22 he could be anyone 02:22 I fixed the problem. :) 02:22 Heya Iha! 02:22 :P 02:23 what problem? :P 02:23 Ban proof: 02:23 His MLN account is all MNLers except Marshal and 3 others 02:23 And there's a lot of it... 02:24 New avvie! :D 02:24 Zelda avie 02:24 *? 02:24 Golden Sun. :P 02:24 Oh 02:24 His emots that he put on LEGO Spam Wiki are the same ones Marh made on his Club Wiki 02:24 Never heard of it :( 02:24 Loots cool though :) 02:24 nice with the emote 02:24 *emotes 02:24 never would have noticed that 02:24 So is that good enough? 02:25 *Marsh 02:25 maybe... 02:25 Golden Sun: The Lost Age is my fav game. :D 02:25 Yeah? 02:25 Whats it for? 02:25 Wii? 02:25 bbl 02:25 It's for GBA. 02:26 I don't even own it, sadly. :P 02:26 But I've beatenm the whole game. :P 02:26 *Beaten 02:26 Aw :( 02:26 How? 02:26 :P 02:26 Emulator? 02:26 I borrowed it from my friend. :P 02:27 Ah okies 02:27 I then bought the other 2 gaes in the series. 02:27 But they just weren't as good. :/ 02:27 Yeh? 02:27 Shame 02:27 Looking at CNN: TOTALLY LIBERAL AND REALLY STUPID COMMENTS 02:28 Why? :P 02:28 What are they sayin? 02:28 Seriously, let me copy and paste a few that can be shown on a children's website... 02:28 Grown people making fools of themselves... 02:29 This is not a childrens website dude 02:29 Portugal for Obama!!! 02:29 Youngets here is 14 I think 02:29 :P 02:29 *Really, this is an American Election?* 02:29 *youngest 02:29 Imma add more GSTLA pics to mah page. :P 02:29 Whaaa? 02:29 Well, then... 02:29 Are these like...twitter comments? 02:29 The stuff with asteriks around it will be my comments 02:30 Yes 02:30 Ah XD 02:30 Those are annoying 02:30 Make me want to throw my shoe at the tv 02:30 Romneys Born with Richness..But Obama is born with a Vision..Im in India & feel America needs a vision more...If Romney wins il Immigrate to the US!! Go Obama 02:30 *Again...YOURE FROM INDIA* 02:30 obama censored :P 02:30 LOL, he's so desperate. :P http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080909030414/goldensun/images/b/b5/FelixVenusLighthouse.png :P 02:30 I from Italy, but i support Obbama! FORZA OBAMA! 02:31 (ys) 02:31 (XD) 02:31 *Same as above ones, plus bad spelling* 02:31 :P 02:31 college students voting for Romney obviously have no clue what they are doing to themselves!!!! 02:31 Why? 02:31 Romney is LAME. :P 02:31 Obamma is LAME. :P 02:32 What have you got against college students? 02:32 :P 02:32 Vote for Santa. :P 02:32 Tss (XD) 02:32 *That would mean the older, wiser ones would be voting for Obama, right?...Oh wait, seniors and those over 40 favor Romney...* 02:32 *Again, only the things in asteriks are MY comments* 02:32 at my school Jesus got a vote :P 02:32 why do we vote? The electoral votes are the ones that count, not the people 02:32 and so did Rainbow Dash :P 02:33 *Did you pass middle school?* 02:33 but Romney won :P 02:33 XD 02:33 Rainbow Dash for president! :D 02:33 EVERYONE NEEDS HEALTH INSURANCE ONLY OBAMA WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN 02:33 (fp) 02:34 EVERYONE NEEDS FRIENDSHIP. :P 02:34 "But the new medical system would cost Americans thousands...* 02:34 RAINBOW DASH WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN. :P 02:34 BTW, someone needs to be chat logging this unbeleivable satire. 02:34 yeah :P 02:34 Please 02:34 :P 02:34 i dont have chatlogger on... one second... 02:35 Logging it eh? :P 02:35 this just in romeny is adolf hitlers great great.......... son and he will do the samething to all of us run!!!!!!!!! 02:35 logged :P 02:35 *Again, that's a low blow...And where is your spelling, dude?* 02:36 Logging chat? 02:36 Pfft! (XD) 02:36 Cool. :P 02:36 Some people are nuts 02:36 OBAMA FOREVER!!!!! 02:36 *You do realize that would mean a dictatorship, and that if that happened it would mean the Consitution was in shambles? YOU ONLY GET EIGHT YEARS. MAX* 02:36 Forever is a long time 02:37 What about when he gets really old?? He might go insane 02:37 :O 02:37 romney will put the white back in whitehouse 02:37 (fp) 02:37 That doesn't even make sense 02:37 *RACIST. :( * 02:38 lol :P 02:38 America thinks it knows what is best for the world, but it cannot even choose what is best for itself...OBAMA! 02:38 It does?? 02:38 How dare it?? :O 02:38 :P 02:39 *Well, I'm sure that one tweet from you is sure going to change everybody elses minds. It surely deserves saying, right. I mean, its unbiased, and fact based... (seriously)* 02:39 Lol I like how you have this conversation with the twitter people... 02:39 You should get a twiiter account and go and rant to the world 02:39 :P 02:39 :P 02:39 Totally... 02:39 yeah 02:40 That's why I want this chatlogged :P 02:40 Its sorta the same thing :P 02:40 THE WHOLE WORLD LIKES OBAMA. 02:40 *Then why have over 15 million voted against him in only one country?* 02:43 I do. 02:43 Why can't I be CM? 02:43 make A5 CM 02:43 Oh yah, I forgot :P 02:43 Obamo is a Muslim :o 02:43 Cos you are busy writing tweets 02:44 02:44 I know, Romney is Morman 02:44 BULLETIN: IF YOU ARE WONDERIN, I AM AM RANTING ON LIBERAL COMMENTS FROM CNN :P 02:44 Tweet tweet. :P 02:44 back 02:44 SHABAM 02:44 Wait, I`m a Cm? 02:44 So much fun... 02:44 yeah 02:44 refresh though 02:44 Yep 02:44 Congrats 02:44 I havea star By my name? 02:44 *have 02:44 yeah 02:44 Yep 02:44 (FP) 02:44 Cuz I don`t have the ban option 02:44 :p 02:44 Romney is an insult to Americans!!!! 02:45 `Ello Nya 02:45 I have one yes??? :) 02:45 Hi! :D :P 02:45 *Romney. I said it. Do you guys feel insulted/* :P 02:45 No Hat,,Sorry 02:45 hey 02:45 Hi Padme 02:45 no I dont 02:45 Heya Pad 02:45 I'm ranting on Liberal CNN comments 02:45 Hi. :P 02:45 Congrats on CM 02:45 If I were a Admin I might make you one. :) 02:45 :P 02:45 I'm never a CM 02:45 Awww 02:45 WO!!! I AM MOD!!!!! :d :d 02:45 So booho-ish :P 02:45 Here :P 02:45 Rarely anyone is :P 02:45 f this relationship did not workout after 4 yrs..(with hundreds of 'baggage year's' ....then just trade'em in for the newer model 'that promises'.. This seems to have become our culture's 'MOTTO' in order to rectify our countries 'shortsightedness...in sticky unrewarding situation's (for our own gain). IF YOU VOTED "OBAMA"... you may have just made a GIANT step towards our country's show for solidarity and "intact". Vote Romney and the world will continue to view our country as 'WISHY-WASHY'... and continue to use our showing to their advantage in this most precarious of times. show support/strength to the world.. or just 'SHUT UP IF OBAMA DOES NOT HAVE A CHANCE TO NOW MAKE HIS VOICE HEARD and implementaion's for the countries benefit and see them to fruition. OBAMA.. our countries ONLY CHANCE! 02:45 Yay! :) 02:45 my wilie never gets users 02:46 Bluehat is cm! 02:46 :) 02:46 Awesome everyone on here is a CM :P 02:46 Lol 02:46 For now :P 02:46 *Wow, thanks for a rant that's worse than mine and has little direction at all...* 02:46 Can I be a Admin, I heard I would be a good one. :p 02:46 Hey thanks. 02:46 demote Pad Gog :P 02:46 lol lbe 02:46 You heard that? 02:46 Oh wait.... There is Wii...... :P 02:46 WHo told you that LBE? 02:46 Seaside? :p 02:46 (Fp) 02:46 He is evil though., :P 02:46 SEASIDE?? (abe) 02:46 (YS) 02:46 ummmmmmmmmmmm, My imaginary friend Bob. :p 02:46 Stop telling people they will make good admins! 02:46 :P 02:46 Oh... 02:46 He didn`t 02:46 i didnt! :P 02:46 (XD) 02:47 Evil bob 02:47 :P 02:47 :p 02:47 Who did what!? :P 02:47 Bowser told. :P 02:47 although, if you are looking for a few... :P 02:47 (Gp) :-p 02:47 ;p 02:47 Nah 02:47 nah 02:47 The community isn't active enough to have more admins :/ 02:47 Who here is a admin? 02:47 Jdude and me 02:47 oh 02:47 Not me. :P :P 02:47 DEVA VU X4 02:47 AHHHHHHH 02:47 am i first on the list... :P 02:47 I'm an Admin. :P 02:47 opps 02:47 (FP) 02:48 Who here is Christian? 02:48 Me :) 02:48 me :P 02:48 2 02:48 You are? (Fp) me! 02:48 :) 02:48 3 02:48 :D 02:48 I'm a Christian. 02:48 4 02:48 :) 02:48 Me!!! 02:48 :) 02:48 Me! :D 02:48 5! 02:48 5 02:48 5 :P 02:48 6! 02:48 6 02:48 :D 02:48 5 02:48 7! :S 02:48 (FP) 02:48 6! 02:48 googles Pm 02:48 oh yea 02:48 6 02:48 RON PAUL 2012 <-Fav. comment of night :P 02:48 Lolz 02:48 21! :P 02:48 :p 02:48 (ys) 02:48 RON PAUL 2012! :D 02:48 YES! :D 02:48 Art (Fp) :p 02:49 How bout you Pad? 02:49 Romney 56% Obama 43% 02:49 Pm googles? 02:49 RAINBOW DASH 2012!!! :d 02:49 I need a new avie...people dont take me seriously with this one 02:49 If you vote for Romney your mommy and daddy probably paid for your college. 02:49 >:O 02:49 *Well, I'm sure that's true for just about every...NONE of us. Or very view* 02:49 Ikr 02:50 Can all the Romney supporters self-deport to the moon now? 02:50 I'm not in college yet... 02:50 *It might get crowded with the millions up there* 02:50 umm. No 02:50 Lol :p 02:50 BAck 02:50 O_O 02:50 hi JD! :D :P 02:50 8 CMs? 02:50 IF ROMNEY WINS WWEEEE AAAAALLLLLL KNOW HE'S GONNA GET ASSASSINATED OOOOFFFFFCCCCOOOOUUUURRRRSSSSSSEEEEEEE 02:50 Gog did it! :P 02:50 yes :P 02:50 10 peeps? 02:50 Hey jdude 02:51 What now were doing all the politics here? :P 02:51 yep :P 02:51 Yea 02:51 umm. A5 are you an assassin 02:51 Gog, PM! 02:51 *Well, besides the fact that you could get prosecuted for threatening a man of office...NO, HES NOT* 02:51 Politics is fine 02:51 Obama is about 45k ahead 02:51 :P 02:51 Lol.its election day (Fp) 02:51 yeah 02:51 No, Bluehat 02:51 Huh uh 02:51 ... 02:51 Mittens is getting the Midwest pretty godd... 02:51 *good 02:52 Hey anyone here like Ninjago? 02:52 Im sure CO will be Obama... 02:52 BULLETIN: AGAIN, ANYTHING THAT'S NOT IN ASTERIKS/NOT SHORT IS LIBERAL QUOTES FROM CNN I AM MAKING FUN OF :P 02:52 Hi Nya :P : P: P 02:52 A (fw) 02:52 Hi Jay.... :P 02:52 I like the color of my avy :P 02:52 I think nearly the whole world would vote for Obama. If you'd ask everyone in the Netherlands, 90% would say OBAMA. 02:52 Me to. :P 02:52 Too bad wii is hating on it so much :P 02:52 A ;P 02:52 me too JD :P 02:53 I'll have a word with him.... :P 02:53 :P 02:53 Back... 02:53 :p 02:53 *Another one of these. Really? NOT EVERYBODY IS "ON THE LEFT SIDE OF THE AISLE" LIKE YOU! That's how democracy works!* 02:54 Im studying for a Algebra quiz, watching election stuff, and chatting :P :P 02:54 Obama-157 romney-153 02:54 haha JD 02:54 I think I might be done...This is too depressing... 02:54 o/ 02:54 Hi Jedi 02:54 Hi TME 02:54 hello :3 02:54 Hello. 02:54 wow, everyone is here 02:54 YEs. :p 02:54 Anybody want me to continue? 02:54 'Ello 02:54 A, idc :P 02:55 CG :D :D 02:55 Another Guy :p 02:55 http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ihaveawiixboxds#GALLERY :P 02:55 `Ello Cg 02:55 Look at the pictures. :P 02:55 http://www.fun-with-words.com/images/funny_sign_40.jpg 02:55 Now I need to add my custom memes... :P 02:55 Someone Chatlog my whole rant :P 02:55 Other Admin, may I have a word>>>>>>>>>>>>>> :P 02:56 A, :P 02:56 :P 02:56 Cg :D 02:57 My chat is too laggy 02:57 Ooooh.... :P 02:57 to go in much linger 02:57 'Ello 02:57 on* longer* 02:57 hey ford. Neph 02:57 Hello :P 02:57 hey packman 02:57 Come on Romney! 02:57 What's going on? :p 02:58 bye guys, I'm tired from all that ranting :P 02:58 :P 02:58 Was I chatlogged? 02:58 :P 02:58 Why is half the population here CM? :p 02:58 MEME MAKING TIME! :P 02:58 :( 02:59 Pad :D 02:59 I WANT TO BE A CM HERE TOO. :P 02:59 I'm gonna leave now. :P 02:59 Back! Jay! :P 02:59 Lol 02:59 IF PADME IS A CM, I NEED TO BE A CM. :P 02:59 cya guys! 02:59 cya 02:59 Please, I beg you, log chat now 02:59 i gtg 02:59 Jedi: :P 02:59 ok A5 02:59 Kk 02:59 Mec is a CM? (FP) 02:59 And if Bluehat is a CM, I need to be a CM. :P 02:59 Bye.... :P 02:59 logged 02:59 http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:59 Why Jed? 02:59 :P 02:59 (Fp) 02:59 What have you done? 02:59 :P 02:59 Tell me when it was logged... 03:00 (fp) 03:00 JED IS POWERHUNGRY! 03:00 @Gogs: I'm a CM at LMBW, and peeps like Bluehat are CMs :P 03:00 WHO MADE MEC A CHAT MODERATOR? (FP) 03:00 right... now 03:00 Me :P 03:00 I don't see why I can't be one :P 03:00 You dont? 03:00 Bad idea, Goggles. :P 03:00 Have you done anything for this wiki? 03:00 :O 03:00 Christian_Lego_Fans_Wiki:Chat/Logs/7_November_2012 03:00 *Goggles' conscience is reminding him, TME, TME* B0 03:00 * :p 03:00 I DIDNT MAKE ANYONE CM :P 03:00 bye JD! 03:00 Oh yea... 03:00 bye gog! 03:00 Padme and Bluehat haven't done anything for this wiki, Gog 03:00 :P 03:00 i might be back later 03:00 :o 03:00 Bye Sea! 03:00 I will guys 03:00 SERIOUSLY DUDE 03:00 ;P 03:00 :P 03:00 Neither have you Jed :P 03:00 Why does no one want me to be mod? 03:00 cya! :) 03:01 Wow... :p 2012 11 07